<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryoken's First Errand by Scolopendre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788129">Ryoken's First Errand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre'>Scolopendre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hajimete no Otsukai AU, Kid Fic, Kid Ryoken, Pastiche, of hajimete no otsukai's narration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajimete no Otsukai : Let's go to Den City ! Special</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Ryoken, three year old, goes shopping on his own for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ryoken's First Errand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything that is in parenthesis is the show host and guests' commentaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few train stops from the center of Den City, overlooking Stardust Road and its nightly beauty, we meet with Ryoken, 3 years and 4 months old, who is getting ready for his first errand. His father is really busy with work but his assistants are here to guide Ryoken on this important day !</p>
<p>"Alright Ryoken," says Kyoko while putting money in his purse. "Do you see where the supermarket is ?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Do you think you can go there all alone ?"</p>
<p>"Yes." So confident ! Like a grown-up !</p>
<p>"I really really need a new USB key, one with 6 and 4 on the package," she puts up six then four fingers. "And while you'll be there, could you also buy some sausages and five sweet potatoes ?"</p>
<p>Ryoken is counting on his fingers... He seems really concentrated ! After a moment he looks satisfied.</p>
<p>"Will you remember all that ?" Asks Aso.</p>
<p>"Yes ! A USB key, sausages and five sweet potatoes !" Ryoken is really determined ! (What a smart boy !)</p>
<p>"That's right. Seems like you're ready to go." Says Aso while helping Ryoken to close his coat. "Don't forget to look both sides before crossing a road."</p>
<p>"Okay ! Bye bye !"</p>
<p>And with that, Ryoken is finally set on his journey !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, the goal of this first errand is to go to the supermarket and retrieve a 64 gigabytes USB key, sausages and five sweet potatoes. The road from the house to the supermarket is a little longer than one kilometer, a long way to walk for a three year old but Ryoken is determined ! He walks while counting on his fingers as not to forget all those numbers he was told, but, oh no ! He doesn't see the bump on the sidewalk ! He falls (don't cry Ryoken !) but manage to stay strong and he is soon back on his feet (So strong ! Bravo Ryoken !).</p>
<p>He keeps walking but suddenly, something draws his attention and he is running, going out of the way to the store. What did you see, Ryoken ?</p>
<p>"Doggy !" He stops abruptly before turning to the owner of the dog. "Can I pet it?" (Awww... He's so polite !)</p>
<p>Ryoken plays with the dog, but, Ryoken, don't forget your errand !</p>
<p>Soon, the dog must go home, bye bye doggy ! And Ryoken gets back on his way. The rest of the way is calm and he finally reaches the supermarket ! He enters and immediately goes to take a basket, so reliable ! He keeps on repeating the numbers he was told, six, four, five... but when he's before the USB keys, he seems at a loss, oh no ! Did he forget which number was for what ? Stay strong Ryoken ! You can do it ! He finally picks one, he looks really confident, but, oh no ! He took a 4 gb key instead of a 64 gb one ! But it's too late, he's already gone from the aisle.</p>
<p>The sausages are less difficult to choose and he carefully counts the sweet potatoes to make sure he takes the right amount. Finally ! He has everything he needs ! Time to pay ! He goes to the checkout, proudly gives his bill and put his change in his purse all by himself (so mature !). He doesn't forget to say thank you and goodbye to the cashier !</p>
<p>Now, time to go home ! Ryoken seems to be feeling a little tired but he keeps on walking, you're so strong Ryoken !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm home ! I'm home !" Calls Ryoken at the door.</p>
<p>"Ah, welcome home." It's Kyoko who welcomes him back. "Did you manage to get everything?"</p>
<p>"Yes !" He looks so proud while handing out his bag ! (He's so cute !)</p>
<p>"Alright, let's see." She takes out the sausages, the sweet potatoes and... "Haha, Ryoken, I think you made a mistake for the key."</p>
<p>"Four !" He says while holding out four fingers. (Such confidence ! I could almost believe him !)</p>
<p>"Not exactly, but it's no problem. Was it hard ?"</p>
<p>"No ! I did it all by myself !"</p>
<p>"Wow, you're so strong ! I'm proud of you Ryoken. Do you know what we're eating tonight?"</p>
<p>"No..." He's suddenly really focused, all that walking must have made him hungry !</p>
<p>"Your favorite !"</p>
<p>"Hot dogs ?" Kyoko nods when he says that. "Yay !"</p>
<p>Ryoken is so happy, what a good day it was !</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>